Icy Heart
by starninja3395
Summary: "I like the snow, it reminds me of you Shiro-chan" Momo said with a smile. "Is that because of my hair?" Toshiro asked, slightly curious. "Yes, but also because you're just like the snow...cold and icy but easy to melt" Momo replied looking at him. "Not quite, Snow can be melted by anyone; my heart can only be melted by you" HitsuHina! ONESHOT, Please R


**Hey :D I know its been a while since I've uploaded any storys or anything but well I've been busy...Sorry. Anyway heres a little oneshot I came up with, I hope you enjoy! ^^ Oh and for anyone reading my other HitsuHinaish fic "Face your Fear" I shall update it very soon ;) Anyway, please enjoy and let me know what you this :D**

* * *

**Icy Heart**

The two child hood friends happily walked beside each other, enjoying each other's company and the cold icy wonderland around them.

"It sure is nice to have some free time ne Shiro-chan?" Momo asked as she walked along through the snow, holding her arms to herself.

"How many times do I have to tell you that's Hitsugaya-Taichou Bedwetter? And yes it is" Toshiro replied, his hands behind his head as he walked along with a carefree attitude.

"Mou Shiro-chan I don't do that anymore!" Momo whined slightly looking over at the icy captain who smirked slightly.

"Sure you don't" He replied as Momo huffed and puffed out her cheeks and Toshiro chuckled slightly.

"I'm joking" Toshiro said looking at her out the corner of his eye.

"Sure you are!" She replied childishly as she stuck her tongue out at him. The 10th division Taichou simply rolled his eyes.

"So how is all your paperwork going and everything?" Toshiro asked breaking the silence that had formed.

"It's all going good; I haven't been having too much lately, and yours?" Momo replied.

"It's fine, I have twice the amount as usual due to my lazy lieutenant but that's nothing different" Toshiro replied.

"So Rangiku-san is still not doing her paperwork then?" Momo asked with a sweatdrop.

"Well if you count a few sheets as doing her paperwork...anyway I don't want to talk about her I want to relax and spend some time with you" Toshiro replied with a small smile which Momo replied to with a smile of her own.

"Good, I want to relax with Shiro-chan too!" Momo giggled slightly and Toshiro frowned slightly.

"That's Hitsugaya-Taichou Bedwetter Momo!" Toshiro said bending down and picking up some snow making a snow ball and throwing it at her.

"Eek Shiro-chan its cold!" Momo shrieked as she wiped the snow off herself as Toshiro chuckled slightly.

"Well it is snow what did you expect?" Toshiro said teasingly with a smile as Momo pouted and bent down scooping up some snow and throwing it at him. Toshiro simply brushed it off himself with a small smirk.

"You know the cold doesn't bother me" He said as Momo pouted again.

"Mou it's not fair" Momo whined slightly crossing her arms.

"It's plenty fair bedwetter" Toshiro said walking over to her.

"I don't do that anymore!" Momo said looking at him before smiling and ruffling his hair. Toshiro made an annoyed face before pushing her hand away and fixing his hair as Momo giggled softly.

"You think that's funny?" Toshiro asked, an eyebrow rose as Momo nodded her head and ruffled his hair again.

"Oi stop that" Toshiro said pushing her hand away again and quickly bent down picking up some snow.

"What are you doing?" Momo asked watching him.

"This" Toshiro said standing up and bringing Momo into her hug who blinked surprised, a squeal escaping her lips as she felt the cold snow hit the skin on her back.

"SHIRO-CHAN!" Momo squealed pushing him away from her and doing a funny dance on the spot trying to get the snow out of her Kimono which Toshiro had shoved down there. Toshiro chuckled at her funny dance entertained. Momo looked over at him with an unimpressed look.

"What's that look for?" Toshiro asked with a smirk.

"You know what Shiro-chan you meany" Momo replied as Toshiro his crossed his arms.

"Oh you mean the snow? Well you should have stopped messing up my hair" He replied as Momo frowned at him.

"You didn't need to put snow down my back" She replied rubbing her arms.

"I thought it would be fun" He replied as he started walking again.

"I'll show you fun Shiro-chan!" Momo said as she ran up to him and into him knocking them both into the snow. Momo laughed as Toshiro lifted his head from the snow having some stuck on his face.

"So you think its fun to tackle people into snow huh?" He asked brushing his face off as Momo smiled with a small laugh.

"Only you it is" She replied as Toshiro smiled slightly before looking at her.

"Only me? And whys that?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because you don't mind the snow and your Shiro-chan" Momo said with a small grin as Toshiro rolled his eyes.

"Make sure you don't make yellow snow bedwetter" Toshiro said teasingly as Momo blushed slightly and pouted.

"I don't do that anymore!" She whined scooping some snow and throwing it at him.

"You want to start that up again now do you?" Toshiro asked with a small smirk and Momo shook her head.

"Nope not really" She replied tracing patterns in the snow with her hand. Toshiro lay back in the snow with a smile on his face. Momo looked over at him and smiled.

"Ne Shiro-chan you should smile more" She said rolling a snowball in her hand. Toshiro opened one eye and looked over at her.

"Whys that?" He asked looking at her.

"Because you don't smile much and you have a really nice smile, I like it when you smile" Momo replied looking at the snowball she was making a smile on her face.

"Well I don't normally have a reason to smile so I don't" Toshiro replied looking up at the sky and at the snow which was starting to fall.

"Plenty of funny stuff and things you could smile about happen but you barely ever smile Shiro-chan" Momo said rolling another snow ball making a miniature snowman.

"Well maybe because I don't find them all that funny and the only person capable of making me smile is you" Toshiro said closing his eyes again as snowflakes started to land on his face. Momo stopped making her small snowman and looked at him curiously.

"Why me?" She asked tilting her head slightly.

"Well for starters you where the first person to accept me apart from granny and my closest friend, and every time I see you, I just feel like smiling" Toshiro replied as Momo blinked before smiling.

"Well I'm glad I can make you smile, though maybe you should smile a little bit more around others, they all think your icy and cold" Momo replied with a small giggle as Toshiro smiled slightly.

"Maybe that's because I am" He replied and Momo laughed slightly looking up at the sky letting some snowflakes land on her face.

"I like the snow, it reminds me of you Shiro-chan" Momo finally said with a smile breaking the silence that had formed. Toshiro opened his eyes and looked over at her.

"Is that because of my hair?" Toshiro asked slightly curious.

"Yes, but also because you're just like the snow...cold and icy but easy to melt" Momo said looking at him with a smile which Toshiro replied to with one of his own.

"Not quite, Snow can be melted by anyone, my heart can only be melted by you" Toshiro replied with a small smile at her. Momo smiled happily back and crawled to his side laying down beside him.

"You'll get cold doing that" Toshiro said looking at her out the corner of his eye curiously.

"Mou I don't care I just want to relax with you" Momo replied with a smile looking up at the sky and snowflakes that where falling towards them.

"Baka, you don't have to make yourself cold to relax with me" Toshiro said sitting up and pulling her up with him.

"But you like it here" Momo said as she looked at him.

"And, I don't want you getting sick" He said removing his captains Haori and handing it to her. She looked at him and blinked.

"Ne Shiro-chan that's ok I'm fine" Momo replied pushing it back towards him.

"I can see you shivering bed wetter" Toshiro said as he placed it over her shoulders.

"Thank you" Momo said with a smile as she pulled it closer to herself.

"Come on lets head back" Toshiro said holding a hand out to her which she happily took and he pulled her up. Once she was standing he started heading back towards the10th division, walking while holding her hand as Momo didn't even really seem to realize.

"Ne Shiro-chan?" Momo said breaking the comfortable silence that had formed around as she pulled his captains Haori closer to herself wither free hand.

"What is it bed wetter?" He asked, looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Arigatou" She simply replied, looking in front of her as she walked. Toshiro blinked and turned is head to look at her curiously.

"For what?" He asked, looking at the petite peach.

"For being my friend and sticking with me through everything" She replied, still looking in front of her as Toshiro blinked before a small smile appeared on his face.

"No need to thank me, I'd do anything to keep you happy and safe" He said as Momo turned her head slightly to look at him with a small smile.

"After all, you're the flame who keeps my heart from freezing" He replied diverting his eyes away as Momo smiled warmly at him.

"And your the ice that keeps my heart cool and from being burnt" She replied as Toshiro looked back at her.

"And we'll always be here to look out for each other right Shiro-chan?" She said with a smile.

"Right...Oh and one more thing" Toshiro replied with a smile as Momo looked at him curiously.

"That's Hitsugaya-Taichou Bed wetter Momo!"

* * *

**Thank you all for reading! :D I really hope you liked it :3 I would really love it if you left me a review telling me what you thought. Anyway thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
